


Don't Jump Your Turn

by callmejude



Series: But First They Must Catch You [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmejude/pseuds/callmejude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>follow up to "Watching You Run." They don't really need to talk, but they do anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Jump Your Turn

A party erupts after the closing of the Breach, but Newton and Hermann, exhausted, retire to the lab.

They each have their own barracks, but through some sort of unspoken agreement, they need the comfort of each other. 

There's a couch on Newton's side of the lab that they often shared to nap on when work would be too stressful to leave entirely. Before, they'd always used it in shifts. Now, Hermann stretches down the length of it before pulling Newton down next to him.

They could've chosen to do this in one of their rooms, but Hermann feels he needs the lab, too. For the past ten years it's been his home, and now they aren't going to need it anymore. The panic building at the thought evaporates instantly at the feeling of Newton pressing his back against Hermann's chest.

Hermann can still feel Newton buzzing in his head. Tired and relieved and worried and scared. Touching makes it easier. The more he's touching of Newton the less hectic the buzzing is. It takes him a moment to realize it's because it's calming Newton down.

Without asking, he knows every night is like this.

Without saying anything, he knows Newton knows they won't be, anymore.

He lets Newton's thoughts fade into a dull hum. Some are nervous, _What now? What now what now what now._ but much less than they had been before. The Newton Hermann felt in the drift was younger and alone. Newton hasn't been alone in a decade. He's still scared - always scared, always has to better, always has to be first, always has to be right. 

But it's different. It's less desperate now. He's more comfortable in his skin inked from neck to ankle than he ever was before. He's had his downward spirals in the past ten years, but Hermann can feel him now, warm and clear and proud. He can survive. He's a rockstar. 

"Hermann?" Newton's voice cuts through the calming wash of thoughts.

"Yes?"

"We're heroes."

He feels Newton's mind practically vibrating as he says it. _We saved the world, Hermann. We saved the world and now we can do anything._

"Yes," Hermann says softly, his face buried in Newton's neck, "You are."

Hermann can feel the surge of pride at that, a warm glow radiating out from his stomach. He reaches out and threads his fingers with Newton's.

Hermann's never been one for touch before, in general. Especially not with someone who spends 80% of the time covered in the innards of monsters. But after the Drift, it's intoxicating. He dreads having to pull away from Newton at all. He holds Newton tighter and takes a breath.

Hermann doesn't even realize he's thinking it until he hears Newton say, "You can if you want." 

He isn't even sure if the "What?" comes out of his mouth or not. It doesn't really have to. Even if Newton couldn't hear him, he knows what he means.

"You've been thinking about kissing me for twenty minutes," Newton says, turning his head to smirk at him. "You don't have to, though. It's been a long time since then, Hermann. We've worked together for ten years. I've been in your head. I know you love me."

Hermann sighs, and is embarrassed when it comes out sounding wet. He lets go of Newton's fingers to run his hand over his forearm. He can still feel them, but they're healed. With the intensity of the Drift faded, he can tell it's been years. The tattoos make it impossible to tell without touching.

But Hermann can't stop touching.

"Hey," Newton says, and Hermann looks up, startled.

"It's okay. I'm okay."

It isn't like in the car; the rushed, frustrated _everything's fine_. He means it. He's smiling. 

Hermann doesn't smile back, kissing him instead.

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Rox in the Box" by the Decemberists and oh my God I'm sorry I SWEAR I LISTEN TO /LOTS OF OTHER MUSIC/
> 
> THE DECEMBERISTS AREN'T EVEN MY FAVOURITE BAND
> 
> Anyway a really sweet anon asked for a happy follow up on Watching You Run so I hope this is more or less what they wanted. :3 Good luck to you, anon!


End file.
